Ayame of northen wolf demon tribe story
by sunflower990
Summary: This is story about Ayame as she grow up and met Kouga and more. What was her story? When Kouga fell in love with Ayame? Bads summary, but please read it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I have decided to make story about Ayame which will tell her story about childhood and meeting Kouga and so on.**

**Reviewers are welcome and I hope you will like it :)**

**If you don't remember Ayame go watch inuyasha episode 83. Remember who Yorozoku is? Ayame's grandfather.**

**Go to my profile to see my character profiles. I will add Nira there.**

**Okay now you can start reading.**

* * *

**Fatal disease**

Moon was floating in a clear sky. At the top of mountain white wolf was looking straight to sky. Sighing himself he mourned his dead daughter and his husband. They both had been strong wolf demons and it was great loss for all of them. At least their daughter Ayame was still living and not dead from unknown disease her parents have caught.

Hearing someone coming closer he turned to see Nira. She was over five hundred which was pretty good age to say she was experienced demon and had seen the world. She had black wolf fur at her shoulders, white armor and had black hair she holds at braid. Her bangs were left free.

"Lord Yorozoku**.** Everyone had gathered at main cave. They are waiting for you to come." Nira said bowed respectfully.

"Tell them i'm coming." Yorozoku informed and sighed deeply after Nira had left. _"They waiting me to cheer them up after my only daughter had died. This disease had killed almost half of my pack. How can we survive." _He thought while going back to the cave.

Everyone were already waiting at him. As soon mothers saw leader coming they hushed they children to be quiet and glanced Yorozoku hopefully.

Jumping to boulder he noticed Ayame who was just four years looking at him sadly, she was still grieving for her parents. Luckily Nara went to Ayame's aid and sat next to her and whispered something.

Looking down he too deep breath.

"Demons of wolf tribe we have lost two great members today. My daughter Lucy and Jet. I grieve as much you do, but we can't give up for this. Remember we are wolf tribe and we can survive anything, even the mountains that had been prove hard to live we are only one who can survive here. This disease had killed some of our members, but remember there is search team looking at medicine which can cure this disease." Yorozoku informed.

People faces were mixed of differed faces. Some were looking hopefully and someone were nodding determinedly like they were going to fight they hardest to survive this. Couple of faces were still frowning.

One of them got up and faced the leader."You say we have to be strong to face this, but how can we?! I lost my wife today for this disease and something like hope can't bring her back." His hands were shaking from sadness as he recalled his wife death.

"I understand you're grieve, but we all have lost someone important to this disease." Glancing at her grandchild quickly he turned back to angry wolf." But what else we can do than wait and hope the search team will come soon? If you have idea we are ready to hear it." Yorozoku said.

Wolf glanced with pained eyes at ground and sat down again. "I'm sorry." He apologized and bowed.

"It's okay. I understand what you are feeling right now because even I lost something today." Yorozoku bowed his head.

"You are dismissed!" He only said before jumping down from rock.

Some of them walked to smaller caves to sleep or take care of their loved ones. Group of wolf's were sent to hunt with couple of demons to sick people. Nira sent Ayame to sleep and one of cups followed her.

Yorozoku sighed as he looked at Ayame. She was too young to bear with this kind of sadness.

"Lord. May I speak word with you?" Nira had walked to him.

"Yes Nira. What is it?" Yorozoku asked.

"If I may say...Some of them were right. We can't just sit here and wait for search team to come back. We have to do something while were here." Nira explained and bowed to lord. "Forgive my disrespect, but I speak what i'm thinking."

"What do you suggest then?" Yorozoku asked.

"There's a human group not too far away from here...I heard there is plenty of medicine there that help us." Nira explained, but stopped when Yorozoke's eyes darkened.

"Then why haven't you told me this before? We could just have been told to search team to go there." Yorozoke with hint of growl.

Nira gulped, but started to explain," They are group of people who wander around the world. They just come here at two days ago so I decided to investigate it and I saw they had same disease, but they had right medicine." Nira said and felt relieved when she saw Yorozoku relaxing a little.

"You could be right...of course we must take care of these people. If they will know that there's demons living close they will surely come and try to kill us." Yorokozu said thoughtfully. "Alright, this what we will do. You will go there with wolf's. Kill the humans and make sure you will got the medicine." Yorozoku decided.

"Aren't you gonna inform about this to others?" Nira asked curiously. "It isn't like you to keep secrets."

Yorozoku shook his head. "You saw how others are too keen to do something and that will make some of them reckless...but you are experienced demon and I know I can trust you to take care of this."

Nira bowed deeply. "Yes my lord!" Nira dismissed herself and quickly went to group of wolf's. Soon they all went away.

Yorokozu turned to see black haired man with black wolf pelt and black armor.

"I have task for you." Yorokozu ordered. "Go to find search team and order them come back immediately." Man looked ready to burst from pride to asked to do something this important, but he only nodded and vanished to whirlwind.

Yorokozu walked to Ayame's cafe and soon found she was sleeping with cubs. Sniffing gently at her he noticed she smelled same as his daughter.

_"Lucy...Jet...are you still watching over her?"_ Yorozoku asked silently, but didn't get any answer. Moonlight floated inside the cave and turned Yorozoku's pelt silver and making him look millions years older than he really was.

Shaking herself he walked back to man cave and prepared himself to stay wake all night to grieve. It was custom at wolf tribe to closest one of fallen comrades to stay wake so they could thought about memories and strengthen bond with pack.

Closing his eyes he was swallowed memories of Lucy and Jet and closed the outside world around him.

* * *

Nira was running toward the place she had last seen the people. Wolfe's run little behind her and sniffed air for any clues about people. Jumping at tree she stopped to sniff air and caught whiff of humans. "They are close." She murmured.

Jumping down at branch she barked orders to wolves. Soon the wolves spread out and charged straight at humans. In the still air shrieks were heard, but it was soon stopped by loud growling by wolves.

Stepping out of shadows Nira saw all the people were dead, turning ground to red. Wolves were walking around and searching the medicine. Nira walked toward center of camp and looked around people disdainfully. Demons didn't usually care much about humans. After all what did human live was compared to demons who lived over thousands years.

Moon was beginning to fade and sunlight was rising, making Nira's hair shone. One of the wolves walked to her and dropped medicine to her hand. Sniffing it Nira recognized medicine humans had used.

"Try to find more these herbs. They have sort of sweet scent." Nira barked to wolves. "I'm going back to cave." Nira finished and started to run before vanishing whirlwind. Wolves whined, but didn't follow her.

Nira run toward cave and opened her palm to see light blue herb. _"__Finally I can help."_ Nira thought and smiled little.

Sun had risen halfway to sky when Nira reached to cave. People were waking up and she saw couple of kids munching deer meat while their mother looked little smile at her face at them.

Looking around she saw wolves and other demons, but didn't see Yorozoku. Scowling she suddenly realized he probably gone behind the waterfall where his den was. She went across the cave to the lake and waterfall behind it.

She was right, Yorozuke was there telling stories to little demon kids.

"After my pack had killed that troublesome demon we...oh welcome Nira." Yorozuke finally noticed her. "Alright kids. Go back to play so I can speak with Nira." Kids whined loudly, but went away.

"So...I assume you found the cure?"

"Yes! I left wolves to find more, but I brought this so we can finally start to cure the sick people." Nira informed proudly.

"Good job Nira!" Yorozuke congratulated.

"We will tonight celebrate what you have done to us." He finished.

Nira bowed and offered the herb to leader so he could take it to sick people. Walking back to main cave she watched happily parents, kids and wolves taking care of each other and talking with each other.

_"Even something like this won't stop us from living here. We will surely survive anything."_ Nira thought satisfied.

* * *

**That was end of first chapter. I'm actually pretty excited about this story so please review what did you like it. **

**I know Ayame didn't play really big part yet, but don't worry, she will appear more at next chapters and i'm going to make at point of view too.**

**Remember**** to go my profile to check my stories Nira profile so you can found more about her.**

**So remember REVIEW**

**See you at next chapter :)**


	2. After the sickness

**I'm here again :) This story will be at Ayame's point of view and Nira's. Thanks for the ****reviews. Even though there hadn't been very much, but I understand because I just started writing it...plus I noticed when i was watching music video about her and Koga she wasn't really popular. Thats just mean. Ayame's great person who deserves Koga.**

**I noticed there was error in my last chapter. Jet and Lucy were Ayame's parents that I created and Lucy was Yorozoku's daughter.**

**Remember check my profile so you can find more information about my story characters.**

* * *

Three day has passed since Nira found the medicine and everyone was starting to recover from sickness that had plagued them for so long. Search team had arrived day later and were incredibly relieved to find they pack was safe. Wolves had been hunting so sick ones would get enough strength. Watching satisfied Nira glanced at group of kids running happily and throwing stick to one another. Just two days ago they were coughing and wailing, but now they acted like nothing had happened.

Noticing Ayame exiting her cave Nira decided to play with her.

"Hey, Ayame. What did great elder wanted from you?" Nira asked curiously. Ayame glanced her and then back at ground. Sighing she told her, "He said I should do something and not grieve for my parents too long." Ayame said.

"Well...he has point. You can't grieve too long. Remember you are lord Yorozoku's granddaughter." Nira reminded. "Well I shouldn't criticizer you so much. Why don't come play with me and the rest kids. They pretty eager to go outside again." She softened her voice and looked Ayame.

Ayame nodded happily and followed Nira to outside.

Walking toward path that lead little higher toward forest and cliff. Ayame sniffed the air and scented fellow wolf demons like her expect there was stench of sickness. Glancing worriedly Nira she explained quickly. "Don't worry. They aren't sick anymore, but they aren't completely healed yet. That's why I wanted them to come outside and get used to fresh scent again."

Ayame nodded and turned back to children who were running around, chasing each other and play fighting. Little smile formed to Nira's face as she watched kids.

"Alright, everyone! Gather around." Nira commanded. There was three boys and two girls including Ayame.

"What is she doing here?" Girl with black hair, brown wolf pelt and white armor asked from Nira and glanced Ayame.

"She's joining too. Is that all right?"

"Yes!" All kids yelled simultaneously.

Ayame smiled and walked closer.

"Alright. We are going to play hide and seek. Who want's to be 'it'?" Nira asked. There was silence and Nira bit back laugh. "Alright I will be."

Turning around she started to count. Kids run off to hide and show off their abilities.

* * *

Ayame run off too, but followed the girl who had speak out earlier. Unfortunate girl noticed her and speed up even quicker.

"Stop following me! You should try to find place to hide yourself." Girl yelled.

Stopping to middle of forest Ayame glanced around places she could hide. There was lots of trees. stones and flowers. Nothing really good places to hide.

"I need to find place to hide quickly." She decided. It was good thing she was fast runner so Nira couldn't find her instantly. She had run a while when she noticed tree with bushes around it. Going around the bushes she found hollow where she could hide away. There was enough space to move, but that was pretty much.

"Even if she would find me I could climb up to tree." Ayame laughed. She hadn't had so much fun since her parents had died and sickness had spread trough tribe, killing her friends.

"_Don't think about_ it." She told herself angrily.

She had been there for a while and started to fall asleep when she heard rustle coming little farther away. Peering closer she saw someone dark furred coming closer.

"Nira?" Ayame asked and climbed away from hollow. She stopped in time when she realized this scent didn't belong to Nira or wolf demon she knew. Retreating she hid away to bushes. Demon got closer so Ayame could see full view of demon. It was the wild boar demon. It seemed that demon hadn't noticed border marks or had noticed, but didn't care about it.

"_I wonder if I could win that demon. They aren't that strong demons."_ Ayame though. Wild boar demon didn't seem to have noticed her and walked past Ayame's hiding place. _"He's heading toward the tribe home! Others are still hiding somewhere...I should find Nira."_ Ayame decided and sneaked past the wild boar demon who had stopped to examine Ayame's hiding place.

"_Stupid demon..." _

Scenting air she noticed faint scent of wolf...it was Kara's scent! That girl who Ayame had followed. It seemed she was little farther away than Ayame was. Looking back to demon Ayame decided to find Kara before going back to Nira. That demon wasn't even fast...unlike wolf demons wild boar demons were slow and weak. It would take half day before that demon was at tribe home.

Following Kara's scent Ayame run trough trees toward the stream. There was flicker of blue and Ayame reached to stream and found Kara drinking some water.

"Kara! Why aren't you hiding?" Ayame asked, confused.

"I was getting thirsty so I decided to drink a water. Why aren't you hiding?" Kara asked.

"I was, but then I saw demon! We have to tell Nira and find others." Ayame explained, but Kara didn't seem fazed.

"Wild boar demon?! They are weak demons. Nira can take care of it easily. Too bad no one had taught any fighting moves to us or we could take care of it easily." Kara complained, but followed Ayame.

"We should go somewhere high so we can scent others." Kara suggested. Ayame nodded and jumped toward the branch. Looking around she felt wind puffed gently over her and brought scents of forest, lakes, other demons...few mountains away and...scent of wolves! She had found them! Jumping down from branch she started run to find others. Ignoring surprised yell from Kara she continued her way.

_"I have to find them!"_

* * *

Nira had walked almost couple of hours and had found Yuko and Neir, but she hadn't managed to find Ayame, Kara or Jia. "_This is becoming quite troublesome. I have lived over five hundred years and can't find two wolf demon?!"_

_"_Nira-sensei...how much longer this will take? I'm starting to be tired." Yuko complained and earned strict glance from Nira.

"Your's friends are missing and you just care about you're own well being? That's not how wolf demon act." Nira scolded and hit Yuko.

"Ow! What was that for! Remember I have been sick so show some concern over my well being." Yuko complained, but stopped when he noticed Nira wasn't listening. "Hey? What's wrong?"

"Can't you scent it? Neir asked. He was wearing black wolf pelt with long bushy tail and black armor. His hair was gray and his bangs covered his right eye.

"Scent what?"

"Scent of fear and...demon?" Neir simply said.

Nira bit her lips angrily. Kara and Jia had only recovered from sickness so they weren't strong enough to handle the wild boar demon alone. Ayame didn't know any good fighting moves.

"_What should I do? I canät leave them alone here..." _Nira though and glanced Neir and Yuko, _"...but I don't have any choice." _

"Neir and Yuko! Go back to home quickly and tell to elders to secure cave entrance." Nira ordered. Neir and Yuko shared confused look before running off.

Nira started to follow wild boar demon scent and narrowed her eyes frustratingly. "_Ayame...try to keep others save as long you can." _ Nira though. She knew Ayame was grandchild of Yorozoku so she would be stronger than normal wolf demons. She had confidence on Ayame.

She run past forest, streams and fields when she noticed scent was becoming stronger. Sniffing air there was something sharp smell...blood! Her eyes widened in horror as she imagined Kara, Jie and Ayame falling down their eyes dull and their life bleeding out of them.

_"No! That won't happen!"_ Nira though and made herself run even faster. Fortunately wolf demons could run days without resting. Hour or so wasn't much.

She come field and was shocked to find there was blood. Sniffing it she noticed it wasn't wolf demon blood...it was wild boar demon's blood! Did they really have enough energy to fight against it?

"Nira, Nira-sensei!" Looking up she saw Kara, Jia and Ayame running toward her.

"Kids! Are you all right?" Nira asked and noticed they had few cuts and fresh wounds only. They would heal in a day.

"Yea! You should have seen Ayame! She was awesome! She defeated that demon with iris leaves." Jia was practically jumping down and up from enthusiastic.

Ayame shrugged modestly, but there was faint glint of pride in her eyes. Kara scowled and glared Ayame.

"I could have defeated too...but I had only recovered from sickness." She said and looked away.

"Yea, right." Jia muttered and earned slap from Kara.

"That's enough! You should be ashamed yourself for not not trying to find me first." Nira said and glanced them sternly.

"Well...I wanted to find others first and then find you, but that demon noticed us...so we decided to take care of it." Ayame responded and looked Nira.

Nira sighed and looked at kids. She knew she shouldn't be so stern. Looking Ayame she wondered if she should reported to Yorozoku.

"_Let her enjoy couple of years and then she can start the training."_ Nira decided.

"Well...i'm just glad you are all safe. But don't do that never again." Nira ordered. Kids nodded and followed Nira back to cave. Everyone were running all around trying to understand what had happened and some demons and wolves were standing at entrance and guarding something. When they noticed Nira with Ayame, Kara and Jia they run off back to cave inform they arrival.

Walking inside everyone were standing at main cave and waiting for explanation. Sighing Nira guessed Neir and Yuko had tell the story and made it sound like some giant demon was attacking. They were going to pay for that once she had finished everything here.

" could you explain what has happened, Nira?" Yorozoku questioned. "Neir and Yuko told me that giant demon pack was attacking."

She was going to kill them both surely after this. Calming herself she started to explain what had happened from the beginning to ending. Demons started to relaxed when they heard it was just been wild boar demon.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Yuko's mom sighed and went to give big hug. Kara's father growled little angrily first, but then patted her head gently.

"So, who killed the demon? You didn't tell us that." Yuko pointed out, but was quickly silenced by elder. "Shush, little one! Remember that you created all this fuss...you should know better than that to speak so soon. And for you question I think is pretty sure that Nira was the one who killed it."

Yuko scowled and muttered something under his breath which unfortunately his older sister heard and smacked him angrily.

"Alright! It's good to see everyone is safe and nothing bad happened. Yuko's and Neir's family's can decide the punishment. Now the hunting group had returned I think we all should have a dinner." Yorozoku decided and everyone agreed happily.

Dinner was something everyone valued. It would be good time to eat, talk with other and spent time with others. Young demons would usually pest older demons to teach them to fight better or hunting or something less important.

Nira was leaving to grab deer meat and enhoy the dinner with her friends, but was stopped by Yorozoku.

"I want you to come my den. I want to talk with you." He ordered and run to his den. Looking confused she followed Yorozoku.

* * *

"So, it was Ayame who defeated the demon and not you?" Yorozoku asked calmly.

Nira was sitting across Yorozoku and couldn't help, but to feel uncomfortable under is gaze. She had decided to not to tell that Ayame was the one who defeated the demon to everyone else than Yorozoku.

"Yes...I was pretty impressed about it too," Nira said. "It seems I have underestimated her spirit to survive." Of course it wasn't such surprise. Her parent had been strong demons and her grandfather was leader.

Yorozoku hadn't said anything a while and Nira was starting to get worried.

"Great elder?" Nira asked nervously.

"Do you think I should start her training now or little later?" Yorozoku asked suddenly and turned to Nira. Nira shifted uncomfortable and avoided his gaze. Sure, it would be better if she started to train sooner...but she was only child! She should enjoy her childhood. Looking back to Yorozoky she shook her head.

"No, I don't think it's right time for that." Seeing Yorozoky looking at her quizzically she quickly continued. "I mean. She is only child...she should enjoy it. She will have lot of responsibly when she will be older and everyone will be waiting her to do great things, but now is not the right time."

Yorozoky nodded his head. "I think you are right. Now that Lucy and Jet are dead they aren't many to teach her...it seems I have to do that when time is right." Getting up she glanced at Nira. "And I will hope you will support her too. Now I think we should join to dinner."

Nodding Nira followed Yorozoku. Everyone had finished their foods, but there was still couple of kids who were play-fighting bones and chasing each other. Wolf cubs followed them and barked happily.

Yorozoku went to Ayame who was still eating. When she noticed her grandfather her gaze brightened and she started to tell something happily. Smiling Nira joined her friend who were telling some incredibly story when wind demons attacked to their territory and what hardship they had carried then.

"Yo, Nira!" One of her friend asked and smiled. "What did lord wanted from you?"

"Nothing you would be interested, i'm sure." Nira shrugged and sat down.

Her friends muttered angrily before sniffing angrily and turning his back.

Not caring she joined her other friends to tell the tale.

* * *

Ayame had talked little while with her grandfather and she felt happy he was so interested at her life. _"I have such great grandfather! He is leader of this pack."_

Now her grandfather was starting to become little tired so he bit good night and left. Staring after him Ayame wondered if she would be some day as strong as her grandfather.

"_I hope so."_

Going out she jumped up to cliff and stared trees, lakes and mountains that spread before her before vanishing to cloudless. Even this far she couldn't see the top of mountains. Wind shakes her hair and brought scent of wilderness and places unexplored.

Her eyes reflected the color of trees. Moon was shining high in the sky. She heard just recently story about Kara's and mother and father how they met each other and had fell in love at first sight.

_"I hope I will meet someone like that someday..." _Ayame though dreamily. Love at first sigh seemed so romantic.

_"Love at first sigh.__"_

* * *

**Hmm... Was it bad ending? I hope not, but you can tell me what do you think about it.**_  
_

**I'm pretty lazy and it's pretty late so I don't have tome to check it so bear with me if there is mistakes and all that kind of things. I'm going to put Kara's profile too... and Yuko's. First I decided not to put it, but then I become pretty fond of these two and decided to put their's profiles.**

**Remember to go my characters profiles to found more about them in my profile.**

**Now please review thi story. You know how to do that, right?**

**It's that button below this story and when you see it click it!**

**I really would be thankful about it. So i'm so happy to write this story and I hope you will enjoy it :)**


End file.
